NEED FOR SPEED: THE RETURN
by dc861
Summary: Just a novelization of the first season of a machinima series I'm writing.    Because I'm bored. T for language, possible romance.


[[I do not own the rights to Need for Speed. However, this is a novelization of a machinima screenplay I wrote. Look for it mid may! -DC]]

NEED FOR SPEED: THE RETURN

ADAPTED FROM THE SCREENPLAY WRITTEN BY DONALD CAVEN

A blue and white Nissan GT-R C-10 streaked down the turnpike. It belonged to Ryan Cooper, world famed racing driver. He had done his duty in Tokyo, and taken down Ryo Watanabe, the showdown king.

Ryan had just gotten off the C-130 he had taken back home with all his cars, and was speeding away from the Rockport airport. Several cops had noticed the Japanese sports car speeding around the turns at an abnormally high speed and given chase.

As Ryan left the turnpike, he turned onto the main downtown highway, and headed for the tunnels.

"You wanna see just how hard I can slam one of those chargers into a pylon? You got it." Ryan turned into the tunnels, and drifted around the corner towards Rockport square. A blue Nissan

Z-4 M coupe thundered out of a side street, and bashed into one of the cops, ending his day very badly.

"Hey Ryan, long time no see!"

"You too, Colin. Sweet wheels. Now let's try and ditch these jokers!"

The two friends drifted out of the tunnel into times square, and made for downtown, where an old friend of theirs was supposedly waiting.

At the Downtown Art Museum, there was an unfinished pedestrian ramp leading to the café. Suddenly, as Ryan and Colin drove under it, a Porsche 911 Turbo jumped over and onto it.

"Ya miss me?" Quipped Ramona Elizea, Ryan's old friend.

"Kinda, haven't seen you since the last crew meeting."

"Oh shut up Colin, you know I was talking to Ryan."

"Yeah," Said Ryan. "I kinda did miss you, actually. Let's go find Dan."

The gang that was two had now become three.

In Rockport, there is an aqueduct. It's full of hiding places, so Ryan and Ramona figured it'd be a good place to try and ditch the Five- O. Suddenly, as they entered the aqueduct, an orange Ford Mustang Boss 302 jumped out of one of the tunnels, landing in front of one of the skidding cops, throwing him off guard and sending him into a wall.

"Woooo hooo!" yelled an energetic Daniel Hartford, the driver of the muscle car. He weaved up through the other police cars, knocking several out of the way. He reached the front of the group, and gave Ryan a "Tebow salute."

"Praise thy lord Ryan Cooper!" said Dan.

"Dan! What did I tell you about that?" Colin warned. "Worshipping Ryan is not cool! It never was cool! It will never BE cool!"

"Oh yeah," said Ryan. "So that's it now Dan, is it? You're a Broncos fan? What changed? I mean, it explains the blue and orange car," exclaimed Ryan, surprised that Dan wasn't rooting for the Rockport Wildcats.

"Yeah, ever since they won the superbowl, I've been really liking this tebow guy. Anyway, we've got an issue."

Up ahead on the highway they were then driving on, there was a roadblock set up with police SUV's.

"Check this out. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Daniel tapped a button on his steering wheel, and a spike strip shot out behind his car, stopping all the chasing cops. He then pulled the triggers behind the wheel, and his front bumper unfolded and extended about six inches, giving him a perfect bull bar. He then used that to bash a hole in the roadblock, making a perfect little gap for the other 3 to follow. He then released the triggers, and his bumper returned to normal. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"Woah, nice job bro!" exclaimed Colin, a little jealous of his brother's technical genius.

The group, having escaped the police, was crusing legally (ish) down the streets of lower rosewood.

"So, coop, things have changed since you were last in the bay. "

"Yeah? How?"

"When you took out all of the other crews, you created one city-wide crew, explained Ramona. "'Forces were spread to thin.'"

Colin interjected, saying "Hey, guys, Dan and I are gonna go grab a couple burgers. We'll catch up with you guys later!" Colin and Dan made U-turns and left.

"See ya," Replied Ryan.

"Soooo, as I was saying, the remains of your crew broke up. Some joined up with that roaming tuner crew, Rotor4. Others split up, just up and left. And the remainder of the 21st street crew formed a muscle group known as the "dominators". We've kept some of the greatest drivers together in a crew, so we've been able to hold most of lower rockport."

"So, we've still got half the city?"

"Almost. There's a portion of west rockport that almost everyone avoids. That's where 'They' stay."

"'They' who, Ramona? You're not exactly helping out with the mysterious tone here."

"What I mean is-" Ramona was cut short when the gas station behind them exploded.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The two drove away as fast as possible, as 2 mustang RTR-X's and a ford GT were following closely.

"These guys aren't friendly, in case you haven't noticed!" yelled Ramona. "Make for the shipyards!"

Later, at the shipyards.

"You okay, Ryan?"

"Yeah, car's a little beat up though. Those guys seem to really have it out for me."

Dan and Colin pulled up alongside the two.

"Hey, anyone want leftover-

What the fuck happened to your car?" Daniel asked, Ryan's Nissan needed urgent repairs, as he was now missing his spoiler and the left side skirt.

"We had a run-in with that merc group we heard about. Same paintjob and everything..."

Getting out of his car and yelling out to a minor crew member, Ryan asked, "Hey, can you get this bumper and the wing fixed? Oh, and throw a new exhaust on it while you're at it."

"So, Ramona, what WERE you going to say before we almost got killed by a bunch of fords?"

"Basically, Ryan, no one goes over there because that's where all the old crew bosses wait."

"Wait?"

"They want you dead," said Colin. "To say it brutally simply."

"Well, YOU'VE certainly developed a way with words there, Colin," said Ryan.

"Nicely put. Anyway, you always need to keep on the lookout."

"Hey, anyone wanna, uh, race to the golf course?"

"Sure," said Colin.

"Sure, I guess," agreed Ryan.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" replied Ramona. "Gonna head by auto row."

"What, twin turbo not enough?" quipped Daniel, jokingly.

"Something like that."

"Readysetgo!" shouted Colin, jumping the starter gun. Colin and Ryan followed behind him.

Shortly afterwards, at the Rosewood park loop. An orange and grey Toyota supra jumped out of the golf course, and began to circle the three drivers.

"So, you're back, huh?" said the driver. "Well, town's not yours anymore. You left us to the cops."

A moment of scilence.

"Get out."

"Y- Yumi? What?"

Yumi left, and three other drivers in orange tuners lined up with the three protagonists. They were driving Subaru imprezas, but all different years. Similar paintjob though. The race was pretty easy for Ryan, Daniel, and Colin, but there was worse to come.

"So," said Ryan after the race, "Remind me of some of this stuff. Our crew is the, uh what?"

"Wow, you HAVE been been away for a while," said Colin. "We're the 'Most Wanted'."

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry about that… Had too much of that "Noisebomb" and "Apex-Glide" stuff in my head."

"Yeah. The crew's mostly made up of tuners, but we've got a few muscle cars and exotics."

"I'm guessing, Dan, that you mostly hang out with the muscle car selection?"

"You got that right."

"Anyway, yeah. I have this odd feeling, Ryan," said Colin, "That they want to meet you again."

The three drivers cruised slowly into the shipyard. The drivers of GT-Rs and audi RS-4s murmured to each other and pointed. The three drivers drove up to the top of the drydock.

"The prodigal son returns!" Dan yelled as Ryan revved his Shelby Daytona's 650 horsepower V-8. The crew drivers cheered, and Dan and Ryan drove up to a fancy new Porsche 911 GT3 RS on the top deck.

"Wow," said a surprised Colin. "Talk about an upgrade."

"Well," said Ramona, "It WAS only 20 grand with a trade in on the Turbo, so I just figured 'What the hell'."

"Really?" asked Daniel. "For an RS? That's just stupid of that dealer."

"Yeah, really." Ramona then continued, "Got a warranty on it too, though that was voided the second I installed the second turbo."

"So," Ryan asked, "You can keep up with Zondas now?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She replied. "So what now?"

"Let's just cruise the highway," Dan suggested, "And look for some trouble."

While the drivers sped along Rosewood Parkway. A police car pulled onto the highway, and followed the 4 speeding racers.

"Here we go!" said Colin and Dan, simultaneously turning on their stereos to "Tick Tick Boom" by The Hives.

"Well that was fun," said Ramona after the chase.

"Yeah," agreed Ryan. "Of course, I saw some weird stuff…"

"Weird? Like when Colin swerved into that cop and took 'em right into me?"

"Oh SHUT UP, Dan!" argued Colin. "You KNEW I was heading left!"

"Bull, dude."

"What I was GOING to say," Ryan continued, "was that I thought I saw cross. But then, he sorta disappeared."

All of a sudden, Kenji, wolf, and Angie came roaring up behind the four, and blocked off the street behind. Then, Darius, Razor, Ryo, and Cross pulled up and blocked off the street in front.

"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in," said the driver of an all-too-familiar Audi R8.

"I was going to say the same thing, Darius," retorted Ryan. "Wow, good to see all my old playmates again," he taunted.

"Crap," he added.

"Ryan, what do we do? They're gonna kill us!"

"On three, everyone hit full reverse," Ryan said to the gang on a private radio channel.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Daniel throttled his boss 302 backwards into Kenji's RX-7 RZ, knocking him out of the way. Cross, angie, kenji, and wolf give chase, but not before the Big Three had switched into their other cars, the very same three Fords from earlier.

"!" yelled Dan as he drove. "Seventeen is too young to die!"

The chase continued, up to the Fortuna bridge.

Kenji and angie pulled up along side Ryan, as Wolf drove up in front. Wolf hit the brakes, and Ryan swerve left.

"Oh shit!" he yelled.

Angie pulled back, and Kenji throttled into Ryan, sending him and his car flipping end over end off the bridge into the water.

"NO!" screamed Ramona.

"No!"

"Ryan!"

The street king was dead.

/ /\ \ / /

/ / \ \ / /

/ / \ \/ /


End file.
